Written confessions
by Littlerose94
Summary: Iruka has come into possession of a mysterious letter from a secret admirer, who the hell is he and how should the surprised teacher react?


**Title**: Written Confessions

**Rating**: M to be on the safe side, it's not extremely graphic but enough so. :))_**  
**_

**Pairing**: Iruka and his secret admirer!

**Summary**: A mysterious letter has come into Iruka's possession, who is the real mastermind behind it?

**Genre**: Romance and stuff with a little lemony ending

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto (sadly *laughs*) and I'm certainly not making any money with this!

(Please note that the author's note was written on 2.7.2012)  
**A/N**: I got the inspiration for this while writing a letter to my boyfriend who lives on the other side of the world for now. I got such a sweet and sappy love letter from him last week and my writer's dirty mind dubbed my reply to a dirtier one than what it really was, resulting to this fanfic.

I listened Sam Tsui's safe and Sound cover for the first part up until when the letter's tone changes, after which Adam Lambert's If I had You takes over. Alex Goot's One Thing also plays some kind of a role in this mess, I honestly can't write without music, it greatly influences my writing.

**Notes**: This started out based on the letter mentioned above, and the original spice up idea was to make this an extra for the lost memories, but in the end Kakashi's feelings are too sincere in his letter, it couldn't possibly be the cause of a simple bet. I might still write that bet for lost memories someday though... :))

* * *

**__****_Written confessions_**

"Iruka-sensei"

The vaguely familiar voice calling out to him made Iruka stop and turn to look at the speaker, who indeed was whom he had though it would be. Hatake Kakashi walked up to him with his usual slouched posture not betraying anything out of the ordinary. However there was something weird in the visible eye, which made Iruka shift his weight restlessly. Kakashi seemed nervous and the question was; why?

"How can I help you Kakashi-sensei?" he asked politely with an unsettling feeling creeping up as he considered the possible reasons the older man would have sought him out.

"Are the kids all right?" the worry could be heard in his voice, but Iruka didn't give a shit. First things first, and he had to know his previous students were doing well before he could worry about what he sounded like.

For a second Kakashi just blinked, looking confused before he chuckled quite nervously, much to Iruka's irritation.

"The brats are doing fine, all right,? Nothing's wrong with them."

The younger man frowned and was just about to ask what was wrong then, but instead he ended up backpedalling a couple of steps as Kakashi shoved something to his face out of the blue.

"Wha-?" he blinked and gaped with his mouth slightly open as he tried to focus on the item which was still too close to his eyes for his comfort.

"Take it, it's for you."

Kakashi let go of the piece of paper as suddenly as he had first 'offered' it to the dolphin, who reached out instinctively to catch the thing before it hit the ground. With his shinobi reflexes Iruka was up in less than a second, glaring at the older man who just raised two fingers to his temple before making quick seals leaving Iruka alone in the middle of a swirl of leaves.

'What the hell was that?' he wondered and shook his head, turning the envelope around to see his initials inked on the off-white paper. He observed the skillfully drawn letters and made his own conclusions to explain why the scarecrow had been so uncomfortable.

'Someone must have forced him to act as the courier…'

Iruka was a bit hurt by the fact the silver haired jounin hated him so, that he couldn't even stand being near him. He had once idolized Kakashi very much, but his childish feelings had been crushed on the day of Naruto's chunin exam nominations. Not to say it hadn't been partly his fault for opposing the older man, but his protectiveness had kicked in back then and he didn't regret it. Still, how Kakashi thought of him had become very clear that day and Iruka had felt bad about the harsh words, especially because he had admired the man.

The brown orbs scanned the surface of the envelope once more, but there was no sign of the sender so he just shrugged and tucked the small item in his satchel. Iruka continued on his way home, stopping only to buy some groceries so he'd have something to eat during the weekend.

About an hour later, Iruka was sprawled comfortably on his couch with a big cup of his favourite mint flavoured green tea steaming on the table next to the couch, where he could easily reach it when he wanted. He had eaten a quick salad with a dressing his mother had taught him to make, along with some bruschetta he'd made from the bread, which had been on the verge of expiring and the fresh herbs and tomato he'd bought earlier.

The off-white envelope was lying next to his tea, waiting to be opened and read which Iruka was about to do. He reached out and took the light item, turning it around once again before opening it. The contains didn't surprise him very much, the envelope held inside it a letter written on two off white sheets of handmade paper with red threads as decoration, pitch black ink written in neat lines with a handwriting he could not recognize.

He took a sip of his tea before starting to read, eyes flying on the paper as the carefully inked words told their story to him.

_Hello Iruka sensei. _

_I know you don't know this, but I've been admiring you from far away for some time. The problem is, that I almost never manage to gather up enough courage to talk to you face to face, so I thought I'd confess my feelings with this letter._

Iruka's lips twitched and the corners curved up a little as he read. Someone had a crush on him? Confessing with a letter was old fashioned but he found himself being rather interested in finding out more, so he kept reading.

_It began about half a year ago during the chunin exam nominations. I had always just dismissed you, thought of you as someone inferior and boring, a regular shinobi with nothing special to raise my interest._

Lightly amused, Iruka raised an eyebrow at the letter with his smile never faltering. The writer certainly had an odd way to express his feelings that was for sure.

_That day, the day when you rose up with your brown eyes, flaring with emotions and protectiveness you changed my opinion about you. Your flaring temper and the way you spoke straight from your heart was very unsuitable for shinobi, but I guess it's what makes you special._

'So it's someone who was present that day' Iruka though and sipped his tea again, trying to recall the people in the room when he had had his little outburst. He could, however, not remember anyone else besides Kakashi and of course Sandaime who had broken their little quarrel up after the silver haired jounin had told him team seven were no longer his students. Sarutobi had in a way saved him from further humiliation, since Kakashi would probably have said worse, had they continued.

_I can't say that it was love at the first sight, quite opposite in fact. I hated you, your guts, and the fact you had and still have no respect for ranks when your temper is flaring for a righteous reason. I hated you for daring to say just a bit too much and acting based on your emotions, but along the hate came curiousness._

_What kind of a person stands up to his superior in a roomful of spectators and the Hokage himself? Who the hell is Umino Iruka and why does he stand up to the legendary Sharingan Kakashi without even so much as batting an eyelash? _

_Those were the questions revolving in my head back then. That's how it started._

_From that incident on, I realized I saw you more often. Whether it was that I just hadn't noticed you before, or that I unconsciously started to hang around the places you did, that I don't know but it's what happened. I saw you at the training fields, at the academy grounds playing with kids, and at the pub laughing and drinking with your fellow chunin colleagues. _

_Suddenly I noticed how warm and rich your laughter is and how young and handsome you look when you smile, that true smile which I never get because you don't like me. I watched you help people on daily basis like that single mother with two kids a couple of months ago?_

The sadness conveyed through the written words made Iruka's heart clench, he couldn't think of anyone he didn't smile at, well if one didn't count enemies, but surely the letter was not written by a missing nin. It was at the same time interesting and a little creepy to know someone was watching him closely enough to be able to hear his laughter and to see his face quite often as the letter insinuated.

"Who are you?" he muttered silently before sipping his cooled off tea before reading on.

_I've tried talking to you but somehow I always manage to screw up and make you hate me even more. It totally doesn't fit my image and it bruises my ego to admit this, but you make me feel like a teenager with his first crush. All the words betray me and I find myself either backing off before you notice me or alternatively making smart-ass remarks on whatever is available until you glare at me with murderous thoughts and throw me out if we're on your territory._

_You might not believe this, but I really am infatuated with you to the point I think it can be called love. _

_I want you more than I never thought I could want someone. I think about you all the time, while I eat and train, during missions and my free time, in my bed, and in the shower._

The last part made Iruka's cheeks redden as he read on the gradually intensifying text.

_You fill my dreams and mind with the kind of dirty thoughts I don't dare to write down on this letter, and when you bend over to pick something up I can't help but to stare your perfectly round, absolutely fuckable backside. You have no idea what kind of strain you put on my self-control with that little performance with the ice cream three days ago, I almost dragged you out at that instant._

Iruka's eyebrows rose towards his hairline as he read the note on the ice cream. It had been a stupid dare he'd been given by his two best friends and even though it had been funny, he'd been embarrassed to do it. They'd been bored while working at the mission assignment desk with Izumo and Kotetsu, and it had ended up with a daring game.

The reason it was "daring" instead of "Truth or Dare" was because they practically knew everything about each other and what Iruka didn't know, he didn't want to know. He loved his friends but the couple had a tendency to share just a bit too much sometimes.

His dare had been to make Ebisu nosebleed, and his chosen weapon had been an ice cream stick. Needless to say he had gone all out since there was supposedly no one in the room but him, Izu, Ko and the poor tokubetsu jounin, who had indeed rushed out with blood gushing from between his fingers that were pressed against his nose. He hadn't been aware of another pair of eyes watching him, and the realization made the red on his face deepen a notch.

_I wanted so badly to walk up to you and claim you as my own, to smear that damn stick all over your tanned body so I could lick it off you and feel your body heat contrasting the icy treat. It's not the first time I've wondered what you must taste like, is your flavour bitter or sweet? I'm dying to know. _

_I want to take you home and to throw you on my bed, to run my fingers on your cinnamon coloured skin and to trace out the pale scars marking your body. I want to kiss your collarbones and mark your flesh with my teeth so that everyone knows you're mine. I want to watch your expressions as you reach for completion and get your release, kiss your cold lips as you fist the blue sheets of my bed with me buried so deep inside your body we become one._

_I want to cuddle you and nuzzle my head against the nape of your neck while you're still hazy with the afterglow of our lovemaking, to feel your heartbeat gradually slow down as I hold you to my chest. I want to fall asleep beside you with the scent of your minty shampoo filling my nose and your steady breathing being the only sound I can hear. _

_I want and I need you to be mine because I'm so much in love with you I feel like I'll go crazy. _

A pair of chocolate orbs blinked wide at the text, which had changed drastically from the previous sad, pitiful tone. The words he'd just read betrayed possessive nature and a strong desire for his body as well as his soul, and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he closed his eyes momentarily, imagining being held by such intense person. It wasn't a bad shiver though, and the mental images the letter was causing him were not unpleasant to tell the truth.

_Writing this I actually do feel like I've gone nuts. To confess in a letter like this, I don't know what I'm thinking. You don't even like me. Well, at least I've said what I needed; the rest is up to you. I won't bother you nor will I behave in a different way I have up until now. Some part of me still hopes for a reply, though I don't know if I can stand being rejected flat out to my face. _

_I'm going to stop writing before I embarrass myself furthermore. _

_Loving you,_

Iruka's eyes widened once more as he saw the signature which consisted of seven hiragana's forming the familiar face of the scarecrow children so often drew; Henohenomoheji.

For a moment, he just stared at the childish mark, brains freezing over its inevitable meaning.

'Kakashi'

The realization made him watch the letter in his hands silently, mind still working over what he'd just acknowledged. The famous Copy-nin was in love. With him. A normal, plain chunin. It was all too much for him to digest, but his attention was quickly drawn to something else as he glanced down and much to his embarrassment noticed a visible bulge in his pants.

Well the letter had been rather explicit and Iruka hadn't had sex in a long time, not because he couldn't have gotten any but because he had simply been busy for a while. He sighed and got up, heading towards the bathroom for a cold shower, he was in need of one anyway since he had yet to have cleaned up after work, he had been too hungry and after that the letter had occupied him.

The letter, Kakashi's letter. Kakashi's love confession to him.

Feeling his face flush again, Iruka quickly discarded his clothes and got the water running, stepping under the stream as soon as it was warm enough. His thoughts were a mess and instead of turning the tap to get colder water, he found himself running his fingers along his responding length, which nudged against his hand as he started pumping with a steady rhythm.

Somewhere along the strokes he started wondering what Kakashi's fingers would feel around him, the older man had slimmer, quicker fingers and bigger palms than he had. How would the jounin touch him, given the chance? Would he be gentle or was he the rough type?

Iruka's breathing grew irregular and his hand moved faster, the other one allowing him to lean heavily against the wall as his muscles spasmed when he got his release which still wasn't enough. He slumped down with his back sliding against the white tiles until he hit the floor, closing his eyes with mixed emotions flowing through his mind.

He was a bit reluctant to admit that he had just jerked off while thinking of Kakashi, though it was the undeniable truth. What he also tried to deny was the desire for more than just his own right hand, the kind of desire he hadn't felt in some time. Iruka was bi so the problem wasn't that the silver haired jounin was a man, in fact he couldn't even come up with any decent arguments why he shouldn't have been attracted to him.

Kakashi was every lady's wet daydream, and there was no denying some men dreamed about him as well. He did have a well-trained body and perfect control over it, which along with the mysterious aura and the intensive, surprisingly communicative cobalt eye made him attractive to a lot of people.

He was also well known to be a private person with no regular partners, though half of the stories about the said one-night stands were probably fake anyway. They said that Kakashi would not take his mask off if the other counterpart weren't blindfolded with something he had checked himself, and even then it was quite rare for him to remain unmasked for more than a few seconds at a time.

Was it possible that Kakashi really was in love with him?

Iruka got out and ruffled his hair dry with a big blue towel before picking out clothes while his mind was still busy thinking about his supposed admirer. It was only when he was already dressed that he noticed what he was wearing, frowning at himself and his unconscious mind, which was clearly stating an opinion.

He had taken out and put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white sleeveless hoodie with black ropes stitching the front closed. Nothing flashy but he never wore jeans at home because sweats were much more comfortable if he didn't have to worry about his attire.

'Well I guess I'll go give him a reply then' he decided and chuckled to himself a bit nervously, checking his looks from the bathroom mirror before exiting his apartment.

Thanks to Naruto's vivid stories and explanations, Iruka had an idea of where the copy-nin lived and it didn't take him long to find the older man's apartment. The dark wooden door stared back at him with a slightly intimidating aura, making him frown and feel himself smaller and weaker than what he really was.

'Why did I come here anyway?' he thought and tried to come up with a good reason to leave. He shifted his weight from one feet to the other, jumping when a small bird flew out from the bushes 'This is ridiculous, I don't even know what I'm going to say to him, if he's home that is'.

He sighed and gathered his thoughts, closing his eyes so he could better shut all distractions away and concentrate on what was essential. He was definitely interested in the jounin and he had had a crush on him back when he still hadn't become acquaintances with Kakashi, before the man had blown him off at the chunin exam nominations. The feelings had raised their head as he'd read the letter and he couldn't deny his attraction towards the mysterious copy-nin. He still wasn't quite sure if he was willing to jump in a serious relationship since that seemed to be what Kakashi was looking for, but it was definitely worth a shot.

With a final check on his clothes, Iruka felt a nervously excited smile creep on his face as he knocked on the dark wood and waited with anticipation bubbling inside him, making butterflies swarm in his stomach as the seconds passed in complete silence.

Finally after what had felt like an eternity, the door creaked open, revealing a half-naked copy-nin clad in only a pair of comfortable looking pants. Kakashi had obviously just showered, his pale skin was still moist and droplets of water dribbled down the shock of silvery hair, making Iruka's eyes trace them as they slid down the broad chest and visible abs.

"I-" he blood rushed on his face and the dolphin averted his eyes, dropping his gaze to stare at his toes. Kakashi was silent and appeared as emotionless and indifferent as usual, though if the younger man would have taken a look at his face, he would have been surprised by the wide range of emotions flashing through the masked features, the most frequent ones reflecting nervousness and just a hint of hope.

The words were stuck in Iruka's throat and he found himself unable to say anything. "I-I just remembered I have to go somewhere,", he blurted out surprising both himself and the older man, turning quickly around to leave.

However before he could take a step away, he was yanked inside and in less than two seconds Iruka found himself being pinned against the closed door of Kakashi's apartment, a sole blue eye drilling intensely into his brown orbs as if the older man was trying to see his soul through his eyes.

Iruka's mouth gaped open but no words came out as he watched the unbelieving expression on the older man's face.

"You came," the whisper was silent and the disbelief clear as Kakashi spoke, "does this mean…?" the unfinished question made Iruka bite his lower lip softly before he answered.

"I don't know" he admitted and hurried to continue when the scarecrow's face fell visibly, the visible eye betraying the hurt he felt upon hearing the unsure words, "I can't say I'm as in love with you as you, judging from your letter, are with me, but I want to give this a try. Give us a try, if you're willing to put up with me"

Kakashi's face lit up with almost childish glee as the softly whispered words hit home.

"You really mean it?" he checked just in case, making the grin spread on Iruka's face as well, and he raised his hands to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Well I did have a crush on you for about five years or so,", he watched Kakashi's eyes widen at the revelation and chuckled softly as the older man's jaw fell visibly even though he was wearing his mask, "though my feelings cooled down quite a bit after that little incident"

They both knew what he was talking about, and to his surprise Kakashi snickered and leaned in to touch Iruka's forehead with his own.

"That damn chunin exam nomination", his laughter was rich and warm as he shook his head, silver strands tickling the dolphin's face, "although if it hadn't been for that little outburst you had back then, I would never had noticed you…"

Iruka chuckled as well and tilted his head up; placing his lips against the taller man's masked ones. The kiss stayed brief and light due to the cloth between, and it clearly annoyed them both. Kakashi seemed hesitant for a second before he reached for his mask, but the younger man stopped him with a gentle touch on the hand frozen with one finger hooked under the dark cloth.

Without a word, Iruka reached for his hitai-ate, which had been hanging around his neck and raised it up to cover his eyes, securing it in place with a tug on the knot to make sure it wouldn't drop. When he was done, he tilted his head slightly on the left with a smirk on his lips, not knowing how the older man would react. The silence was not awkward, though Iruka was getting anxious by every passing second as he waited for some kind of reaction from the older man's part.

There was a silent shuffle before slim fingers brought him forward, Kakashi's lips crashing against the chunin's. The kiss was deeper than the previous one, though it was still relatively modest with a little passion. They were taking baby-steps, testing each other's limits, slowly but surely. Even though Iruka couldn't see, he could feel the jounin's frustration and discontentment. His eyesight being disabled, he could pick up sounds more easily and the little sounds Kakashi was making with obvious annoyance made him chuckle.

"What?", he asked with amusement creeping up his voice at the confusing behaviour of the older man.

Iruka got no verbal answer, instead of which he felt two fingers slide under the makeshift blindfold and in a matter of seconds, after a hesitant pause, he found himself staring at the bare face of one Hatake Kakashi.

To say he was surprised was an understatement; Iruka dropped his eyes to the ground as soon as he realized just what he had seen. All words and coherent thoughts deserted him once again and he found it difficult to even breathe. Standing just an inch away from Kakashi didn't help either, and Iruka was about to panic when he heard a low chuckle from the older man.

Not daring to raise his head to look at the jounin, Iruka blushed looking at Kakashi's toned chest and abdomen, drinking at the sight of the man whose silent laughter was making him feel hot all over. Once again, a pair of slim fingers touched him, this time from under his chin to lift his head up.

"It's okay if you look at me"

Kakashi's words were a mere whisper, and the younger man could see the insecurity in the blue eye fixed on his brown eyes. His expression softened and he let his chocolate orbs observe the older man's face, which was not what he had been expecting.

There were usually two types of rumours going around concerning Kakashi's face. Some people were convinced Kakashi must be an ugly monster who wore a mask to hide his buck teeth and fish lips, whereas some swore that he must have been an angelic creature, concealing his beauty for the sake of the rest of the world. Naruto had usually belonged to the first category and Sakura to the second one, Sasuke being too busy with his revenge to care about such trivial gossip.

Despite the rumours, gossip, and speculations, the man in front of Iruka was quite ordinary. Kakashi had a straight nose of a normal size, a pair of thin lips and high cheekbones with an old scar running down the left one from under his hitai-ate. There was nothing striking about his features though he certainly was handsome, at least to Iruka, who could feel the blood rushing to his face and other places he didn't care to think of.

"You're good looking", he breathed when the insecurity in Kakashi's eyes was starting to rise at an alarming level. The relief in the sole blue eye was immediate and the older man's shoulder's relaxed visibly and Iruka could hear the jounin release a breath he'd been holding.

"I-I haven't shown my face to anyone for a long time,", the confession didn't come as a surprise, though it surely did make Iruka feel special.

The dolphin raised his hand to touch the pale skin tentatively, smiling softly when Kakashi didn't resist. He let his fingers trail the strong jawline and trace down the straight bridge of his nose before stopping to let them rest on the slightly parted lips. A pink tongue darted from between them, licking the two digits before retreating back, the corners of Kakashi's mouth turning up to a provocative smirk.

"Pervert,", he laughed and closed the distance between them, hungrily seeking out the tongue which had licked his fingers just seconds ago. The kiss was needier than the ones before, sending sparkles up from Iruka's stomach as he leaned against the older man who broke the kiss when they were getting too badly out of breath.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise", Kakashi's words were whispered against the dolphin's lips and they both chuckled.

When they kissed again, Iruka kicked off his sandals, letting the jounin steer him away from the front door and guide him towards what he assumed was the bedroom, their lips never parting for more than a couple of quick seconds even as they walked. They ended up just dropping on the bed with Kakashi pinning the younger man onto the soft mattress, his lithe body pressed against Iruka's and his erection poking against his inner thigh.

"Mmh-", Iruka moaned into the kiss as his own arousal was caught between their bodies, the teasing contact making him ache for more. He didn't need to ask for attention, his thoughts were understood and he felt the jounin's hands on the hem of his shirt, after which he was quickly freed of said piece of clothing. Next off were his pants and underwear, which effectively left him stark naked and blushing furiously as he felt the eyes, both of them roaming over his body.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed to see you like this,", the amusement was laced with a layer of desire and Iruka could both see and hear the jounin was being serious, which certainly didn't help him to stop looking like a freaking tomato.

"Stop staring," he whispered breathlessly and realized to his horror that the sharingan was swirling lazily, but it was definitely active.

"Why? You're beautiful," Kakashi dipped down to nibble the side of his throat softly, earning a muffled whimper from the dolphin who bit his lip to keep silent. "I want to hear you," the pout in the jounin's voice was audible and it made Iruka laugh, some of the embarrassment vanishing, though he still did shake his head in denial.

However, keeping silent grew increasingly difficult as the older man showered him with kisses, hands exploring every inch of the exposed flesh. Iruka gave in to small moans and pants, his mind getting hazy by the pleasure Kakashi brought him without even touching his attention craving manhood. When the scarecrow had had the time to take out lube, Iruka didn't know nor did he care, but suddenly his leaking member was faced with a warm hand, which almost drove him over the edge right away.

"I-don't want to.. yet,", he panted with some difficulty though Kakashi seemed to understand his words nevertheless. Iruka tugged on the older man's loose sweats which quickly joined his own clothes scattered on the floor, along with a surprisingly childish pair of boxers decorated with kunais and shuriken.

"I got them as a gift," was the explanation to the unvoiced question, and Iruka nodded in understanding. He had also received various gifts of different embarrassment levels, most from his cute little students.

He pulled Kakashi into a kiss, slipping his tongue past the inviting lips to meet the jounin's. The scarecrow bucked his hips forward instinctively, his growing erection nudging against Iruka's. The contact made the younger man moan and arch against the touch, his self-control quickly evaporating into thin air.

"I want you 'Ruka, want you so bad," the Kakashi's panted words against his lips were questioning, asking for a permission with a layer of uncertainty mixed with pure lust. His hand around their erections, rubbing them against each other would have been enough to bring Iruka over the edge, but he wanted more just as bad as the older man did.

"Can I?"

Iruka didn't have to think before nodding, anticipation growing as the hand previously wrapped around their shafts trailed lower to rest between his butt cheeks before one digit slowly penetrated through the tight ring of muscle surrounding his entrance. The first one slid in without much trouble, as did the second one. The third one was a bit trickier, although it wasn't entirely unbearable or unpleasant.

"Come on," Iruka's ragged breath probably tickled on the older man's skin but he paid no attention to such trivialities, "I want you.".

Hesitation flashed on Kakashi's face, as he clearly second-guessed the dolphin's readiness. "Are you sure?" he asked, his fingers stopping the scissoring motion they had been doing before they retreated, leaving Iruka with an empty feeling.

"Yeah, do I have to beg?" his tone was teasing with just a hint of desperation which made Kakashi's eyes grow hungrier.

"But-"

"I want you inside me, now" Iruka's teacher's voice was effective, and a grin made his lips twitch as he noticed the look on the older man's face, a strange version of the one his students often had when he was being serious with them.

The dolphin's thoughts were put to an end as Kakashi positioned his arousal against his entrance and pushed in slowly, careful not to cause any more pain than necessary. Iruka gasped and sucked in a deep breath whereas the older man stayed perfectly still and let out a long exhale before steadying his breath a little.

"Are you okay?" the concern in Kakashi's voice was obvious and it made the younger man feel warm. He took a couple of steady breaths before answering and relaxed his body as well as he could.

"I'm all right, move," -Iruka's whisper made the scarecrow reach for his legs which were quickly thrown over his shoulders for better access, after which Kakashi drew back and started to move with slow thrusts.

The room was filled with erratic breathing, pants and moans, grunts and whimpers as they moved with considerably good synchronization for their first time together. The older man was being careful with Iruka to the point the chunin felt like he was being treated like some sort of fragile piece of crystal, which would otherwise been very sweet but not when he was almost crazy with need for more.

Iruka unwrapped one of his arms from around the jounin's neck and grabbed some of his silvery hair, pulling the older man into a heated kiss before biting his earlobe with yet another half whispered half panted, command slash plead which got him what he wanted.

"Mhh, yes,", he moaned as Kakashi picked up a faster pace, being a little rougher with him, "harder, 'Kashi.".

His words seemed to break some of the jounin's famous self-control and soon enough, Iruka felt his body arch and his muscles contract as he reached his release with an incoherent moan escaping from his lips. Kakashi wasn't far behind, his orgasm making him cry hoarsely before slumping on top of the sated dolphin who was still trying to regulate his breath.

They fell into a comfortable silence, which lasted for a while before Iruka decided the older man lying on top of him was a little heavy.

"'Kashi?" he asked lazily, drawing circles on Kakashi's back.

"Hn?" the answer was just as lazy, but Iruka knew the jounin was listening to him nevertheless.

"You're heavy," his complaint was answered to with a low chuckle before Kakashi stirred and pulled out of the slightly smaller body, settling besides the dolphin with his arm thrown around the tanned waist.

"I need to get up Kakashi,", Iruka chuckled amusedly as the older man complained with a small but strangely cute grunt, refusing to let go, "I'd like to get cleaned up,", he pointed out and turned to face the copy-nin, not being able to hide his wince completely when the movement made his backside protest.

Kakashi still wasn't convinced it was a reason good enough to let go, and his pouting expression made the younger man smile softly. "But I don't want to let you go,", the protest was childish and it made Iruka roll his eyes along with a countering argument.

"Well I don't especially want to go either but I really do need to get cleaned up. You don't want dried cum on your sheets no do you?" the older man just stared at him with his lower lip pushed visibly forward. The sight made Iruka laugh before he gently lifted the hand draped over his waist. "You're free to join me in the shower,", he said with a grin, almost bursting to laugh once again when Kakashi's face lit up like a thousand watt lamp.

They got through showering without bigger problems, though Iruka did slap the older man a good couple of times, he was too sore for another round right away and he did tell that to Kakashi, after which the man had looked so guilty he had had to kiss him better, which of course had escalated to something much bigger. Nevertheless, they were both glowing with happiness as they fell down on Kakashi's soft bed, the older man spooning against Iruka's back before he could turn around.

"I'm glad."

"What?" Iruka hadn't quite caught the whispered words the scarecrow had muttered against his back.

"I'm glad I did give that letter to you," Kakashi's chuckle tickled his neck and made him wriggle lightly, causing for the arms around him to tighten their hold.

"M-hm," he agreed silently and turned around with a smile on his lips, facing the jounin who had a sheepish smile on his handsome, maskless face.

"I almost didn't, can you imagine?"

"I can,", the blunt tone of voice made Kakashi wince and pout, but the dolphin just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Don't take everything so seriously.".

"I love you," Kakashi's lips curled up to a smirk when he obviously managed to surprise the younger man with his sudden words.

Iruka leaned closer so that the tips of their noses were touching lightly, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Fixed the note about Iruka removing Kakashi's shirt (I fixed it on the copy my beta had sent me but uploaded the wrong version yesterday, very smart move!), my thanks for the visiter who pointed it out for me! :)


End file.
